


Stealing Kisses

by melpos



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, frustrated Momo, i suck at tagging i'm sorry y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpos/pseuds/melpos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo wants to kiss Nitori. He just wishes he'd get the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Kisses

"Senpai."

"Hm?" 

"Kiss me, Senpai." 

Nitori looked up from his homework and turned around, stomach flipping wildly with butterflies after hearing Momo’s words. He flushed red when he saw Momo's scrutinizing gaze on his lips, as if he was trying to study them for a test. 

Test! He had a test tomorrow. He was studying for a test tomorrow. Studying. For... a test... 

Momo scooted his chair closer to Nitori's. Close enough that he could put his lips to Nitori's ear and whisper hotly, "Take a small break," he paused, a small laugh escaping his lips that sent shivers down Nitori's entire body as he finished with, "Aiichirou." 

Nitori tossed his pencil aside and turned his swiveling chair around to face Momo. His eyes were fiery, ready to fight back but his blushing cheeks gave away his desires. "Momo-kun, I'm doing homework," he choked out, trying to sound as firm as possible. 

Momo inched closer and let his lips linger near Nitori's. Nitori felt Momo's hot breath mixing with his own slightly-erratic ones. "Please, Senpai?" he murmured, a smile fighting to grace his lips. "I can help you study afterwards."

Nitori let out a small breath. His eyes were lidded with want as he stared at Momo's lips. "Okay," he whispered, and he heard a breathy chuckle come from Momo before they both leaned in. 

A loud knock at their door startled them both. Momo let out a short, low growl as Nitori stood up to answer the door. 

It was Rin. He asked something that Momo didn't catch, but it must have been exciting, because Nitori began to talk animatedly to him about it. Momo stared, unable to hear any of it from his current frustrations. He hadn't gotten very much alone time with Nitori in weeks. They had been dating for a while now, and grew closer as each day passed. 

No one knew yet–Nitori didn't feel that the swim team should know until he was ready to tell them. Momo took that to his advantage. 

The other day, Momo had cornered Nitori in the locker rooms in the last hall of lockers closest to the wall. It was empty, and Momo felt a jolt of excitement that someone might walk in on them. They weren’t there for more than a mere three minutes. 

He didn't expect Nitori to pull away so soon at the call from Sousuke–it had been time for Rin to talk to everyone. Nitori let out a sigh of relief when Sousuke hadn't ventured into the locker room and seen them. Instead, he simply called out to anyone in there, and Nitori followed his voice to leave the room. Momo frowned, watching Nitori’s retreating back. 

Another time, it was before class, and Momo had Nitori up against the side of the school's building, hands running up Nitori's torso as their lips slotted and moved together effortlessly, but breathlessly. 

It was only a minute in, and the early bell rang. Nitori insisted that he must get to class early, while Momo complained that they still had time. Nitori left with a hug and an apologetic smile. Momo nearly hit his head against the wall in frustration. 

His efforts were in vain. Never had they gone very far at any time. It was always _I gotta go_ or _Someone might see us._

Now, as Nitori continued talking to Rin, Momo felt more determined than ever. He noticed Rin beginning to retreat and say his goodbye and Momo stood up, quietly walking towards Nitori. 

As soon as Nitori closed the door, Momo had him up against it and pressed their lips together. He had grabbed Nitori's hands and intertwined their fingers together and held them against the door along with Nitori's body, which he pressed firmly against his. Nitori sighed through his nose and deepened the kiss. He liked when Momo was this way–in control. He liked that Momo liked to lead and take charge even though Nitori was the older one. He liked that Momo was always so insistent that they have time, or that no one will see, when Nitori was so reluctant. He liked Momo's firmness. He liked his eagerness. He liked Momo. 

And currently, he liked the way Momo had released his hold on his hands and ran them down his stomach, teasing his waistline and pulling at the waistline of his shorts. Their lips were still locked until Momo pulled away to place kisses down Nitori's collarbone. Nitori let out a ragged breath as the hands roamed lower and kisses became faster. 

He went wild when Momo began nipping at his neck. 

"I've been," Momo began between bites and kisses, "waiting to do this," another kiss, "for a long time." Another bite. 

Nitori let out a quiet breath in response. He was losing it. He loved it. 

"Momo," he gasped. Momo's hands trailed up again and his fingers grazed his stomach. Nitori clenched his stomach beneath Momo's fingers. He brought his lips back up to Nitori's. They kissed for what seemed like forever until Nitori brought his hands up to hold Momo's chin and lightly pull away. 

Both of their faces were flushed, breathing ragged. Momo's eyes were half-lidded as he stared down as his senpai. Nitori sighed before saying, "I need to get back to studying." 

Momo's eyes snapped open. "What? Why?" he whined. 

Nitori's mouth held a half-smile, eyes showing slight regret. "My test is tomorrow. If I still had a few more days to study then maybe, but... it's tomorrow." 

Momo groaned. 

"You picked the wrong day, Momo-kun." 

"Wow." 

"I know." 

"You suck." 

"I know." 

Momo crossed his arms and pouted at Nitori. Nitori shrugged apologetically, turned around, and walked back to his desk, seeming to have recovered from his previous acts with Momo. Momo groaned again and threw himself on the bottom bunk, head first into Nitori's pillow. He sniffed Nitori’s pillow. Then, he flipped over and kept a pout on his lips. 

Nitori continued studying. Momo believed he'd never catch a break.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha what am i doing..
> 
> thanks to everyone/anyone who reads, bookmarks, comments, leaves a kudos! 
> 
> find me at m-elpos.tumblr.com


End file.
